Mr. Poop
"Mr. Poop" is the sixteenth chapter of Wayside School Gets a Little Stranger. Synopsis Louis becomes a strict Professional Playground Supervisor out of fear of Mrs. Drazil. Plot This chapter opens with Joy, Maurecia, and Jenny jumping rope. They sing a song taught to them by Louis, when Maurecia stops twirling, tripping over Joy. Joy asks what's going on, when Maurecia points out a handsome stranger they haven't seen before. The stranger greets Maurecia, Jenny, and Joy, scaring Maurecia, who doesn't recognize him. She looks around for Louis, but doesn't see him, threatening to scream very loud, when Jenny notices the stranger is Louis. However, his hair is combed, his shirt is tucked in, he's wearing a tie, and he has shaved his mustache. Louis re-introduces himself as Mr. Louis, and that he wants to be treated with respect. Maurecia invites him to jump rope, but he says that as an adult and Professional Playground Supervisor, he shouldn't play games. He walks away, Maurecia and Jenny thinking he's more handsome, Joy thinking he looks goofy. In Mrs. Jewls's class, everyone is talking about the new Louis. While some people find him handsome, some think he looks weird. John is upset, because Mr. Louis stopped him from running across the blacktop, made him walk back to the edge, and walk across slowly. Mrs. Drazil hopes everyone in the class will give the new Louis a chance, noting the troublemaker he was before, but Joy decides it's her fault Louis isn't fun anymore. During recess, Mr. Louis stops the Three Erics from playing with the balls, noting they are too dirty and uninflated. He explains he has to follow protocols set forth by POOPS, or the Professional Organization Of Playground Supervisors. He shows them the handbook, and Eric Fry asks what they should do while Mr. Louis works on the balls. He tells them to have fun, but not to run across the blacktop, eat outside, stay off the grass, and avoid excessive shouting. Eric Bacon calls Mr. Louis a booger brain, but Mr. Louis corrects him, calling himself "Mr. Booger Brain." The next day, as the students attempt to go to recess, they are stopped on the fourth floor by students backed up from the other classrooms below. Joy asks what's going on, and someone explains that Mr. Louis won't let anyone outside because he's too busy painting the blacktop. Joy decides to squeeze herself through the crowd and confront Mr. Louis, asking what he's doing. Mr. Louis explains that since the blacktop is gray, he has to paint it black again, as specified by POOPS. He shows Joy the handbook, which she picks up and throws across the graytop, landing it in the bucket of black paint. The other students all cheer, and Joy calls Louis the "poop" as an insult. Mr. Louis grows furious, saying he should be "Mr. Poop." Characters *Joy *Maurecia *Jenny *Louis **Mr. Louis *Calvin *Bebe Gunn *John *Mrs. Drazil *Eric Bacon *Eric Fry *Eric Ovens *Unnamed students *Stephen Trivia *Strangely, Louis identifies himself as "Mr. Louis" here, despite Louis likely being his first name. Gallery Mr. Poop 1995.jpg|Joel Schick illustration Mr. Poop 2003.jpg|Adam McCauley illustration Mr. Poop Illustration.jpg|Peter Allen illustration Joy in the Crowd Mr. Poop.jpg|Peter Allen second illustration Category:Wayside School Gets a Little Stranger chapters Category:Book chapters